Time and Again
by Vegetasgirl01
Summary: Bulma has a new invention. Goku stops by for lunch and gets himself and Vegeta into more trouble than he bargained for. Goku will experience a lot of cool things because of that trouble and Vegeta will experience something he wishes he hadn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is a story I just finished writing and I hope you'll like it. As a warning, there are a few short chapters in this. I tend to write in a format that is somewhat like an episode of the show, so I sometimes have short filler scenes in the story. I hope this won't frustrate you too much when reading this**.

**This takes place at the beginning of the three years of training for the Androids. In this story, Goku drops by to have lunch with Bulma and ends up getting himself and Vegeta into more trouble than he bargained for that day. Some of it's funny, some of it's sad with a little drama thrown in the mix. I gave it a T rating because, well Vegeta tends to swear when he gets mad! Lol! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Time and Again**

It was the calm before the storm

It was the calm before the storm. The training period of three years had just begun in preparation for the arrival of the androids. Bulma and Vegeta had not yet discovered their attraction for one another and the last remaining threads of her relationship with Yamcha were unraveling. This was Bulma's first attempt at creating a time machine and it came about quite by accident. The original design was for a cargo carrier to transport large amounts of Capsules in a more efficient way, but on this particular day, it would prove to be an invention that she wished she'd never thought of.

**1**

Bulma sat on the upstairs patio having her morning coffee and watching the sunrise. It was not yet six A.M. and it was going to be a long day in a series of long days since Vegeta became a permanent houseguest in the Briefs' household. Her father, Dr. Briefs, was spending most of his time now studying Sayian technology and rebuilding or redesigning Vegeta's training gear, making them stronger to keep up with his ever growing strength and abilities. This left Bulma with the duty of working on all the other contracts for Capsule Corp. Not that she really minded so much, with Vegeta and Yamcha training for the Androids, there was little else to do. She hadn't been on a date or out with friends in months and boredom was setting in.

She looked out over the Capsule complex as the sun began to chase the morning shadows away. She could see the glow from the gravity pod windows and she knew Vegeta was already awake and training. Somewhere across the compound Yamcha slept in his apartment he had moved to after their last and no doubt final argument over Vegeta's staying at the Corp in the main house. She knew he wouldn't be up before eight and hoped he would be to busy training today to pester her in the lab while she tried to get some real work done.

Her current project was a new type of transportation module that would revolutionize moving large amounts of goods around the world. Even with everything now packed in easy to carry Capsules, you still had to get them into the hands of the users. If all went well, this machine could move hundreds of them to stores and distributors in a matter of minutes. She would spend the day doing the initial testing on the prototype and if successful, building the real thing could begin right away. 'Then I'm going to the beach', thought Bulma, sighing. That is unless something else big came up. She had finished her coffee, so she went down to the kitchen for a second cup before heading for her lab in Building 7A.

* * *

**Well this was more or less a setup chapter. Trust me it gets more exciting as it goes along. I love to get reviews and camments, so please do leave them. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goku has finally arrived at Bulma's lab. He's flown space ships before, so he knows a little bit about machines, right? I mean, what could possibly go wrong? Well...um.**

* * *

**2**

Bulma had just finished her first round of tests on the module. She had sent the machine back and forth between the lab and an adjacent room and to another building on the far side of the complex. "So far so good", she said to herself. She had also sent it out and back with a variety of capsules inside containing things like potted plants, magazines and electronics and sent them to another lab for testing to see if the items were damaged in any way on the molecular level. Everything had worked so far except a batch of watermelons that had come back looking a little odd looking, but after a few adjustments those traveled alright as well. "Purple watermelons fixed", she noted on her clip board. She was about to begin sending larger, more complex items through, but first she had to fine tune the board that regulated the destination of the machine. She was lying on the floor on her stomach with her head stuck in an open panel when she heard a familiar voice right above her.

"Hey! What's this thing do?" said the voice. It was Goku.

She was startled and sat up immediately banging her head on the top of the panel opening with a resounding thud.

"Ouch!" she yelped, extracting herself from the machine and rubbing the back of her head, "You scared the daylights out of me. What's the matter with you! Oh, it's you Goku. What brings you here?"

"Your mom", explained Goku, "she called and said you needed to have some fun. Something about you working too hard, so she invited us to lunch and said you should take the rest of the day off. So here we are!"

Krillen poked his head around from behind Goku. From her angle on the floor she hadn't seen him at first, "Hey, how's it going!" chirped Krillen, waving at Bulma as she sat on the floor.

As she got up she said, "Oh, I can't possibly take the rest of the day off. I have to get this machine ready for shipping by the first of next week." She walked over to the computer console and jotted down some readings on her clipboard. "I'm just far too busy."

"So what's this thing do anyway?" asked Goku. Bulma tried to explain what it did in the simplest terms possible, but she knew most of it went over their heads anyway.

"Unlike Sayians, humans have weak constitution and require frequent rest", said Vegeta. He had been standing in the doorway the whole time, but went unnoticed until now.

'Why should he care about my well being?' thought Bulma, frowning. Vegeta walked over to her and grabbed her chin in his hand firmly and turned her head first one way and then the other, as if he were inspecting her for defects.

"Your pale woman", stated Vegeta sarcastically, "You have circles under your eyes. You're losing your precious beauty." He pulled back his hand, making her head jerk slightly. She ignored that as her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Yaaa! No way!!" she squealed, looking at herself in the shiny metal plate on the computer console. Her shoulders sank in defeat, "Oh, I guess your right." Then the bit of roughness and sarcastic remarks about her looks from Vegeta registered.

"Ewww,what do you mean by shoving me that way!" she shouted at the Prince, "Don't you ever push me like that again!"

"I didn't push you!" snapped Vegeta, "It's not my fault you're so overly delicate!"

This whole time Goku had been fooling with the bright lights and colorful buttons on the control panel next the open door of the transporter.

"Goku, Please don't touch anything." scolded Bulma. She then returned to her "discussion" with Vegeta about invading her personal space.

"Uhh, Ok", he mumbled only half hearing her. "Umm,these tell it where you want to go", mumbled Goku, pushing buttons on the top row. He didn't really understand what the readout said, but it changed the numbers, so he kept going. "And these tell it where to stop." These were the latitude and longitude coordinates he was setting. "Wow, this is pretty easy. This button starts the machine," he said as he pushed the green button on the bottom right. What he didn't know was it was also the 30 second time delay before the transporter went on its way with its cargo. The machine hummed to life and the floor began to vibrate slightly.

"Goku, stop touching that!" snapped Bulma.

Vegeta whipped around and took two steps toward Goku and grabbed his arm to pull him away for the machine. "Kakarott! Didn't she say not to touc…"

The door slammed shut trapping both Goku and Vegeta inside the transporter.

"Aw crap!" swore Bulma as she headed over to open the door and power down the machine, but before she could reach it, the machine winked out of sight taking Goku and Vegeta with it. Bulma just stood there stunned.

"Where'd they go?" asked Krillen.

"That's just the thing," said Bulma, frightened, "I don't know"

* * *

**What has Goku done and just where will they end up? Only "time" will tell! LoL!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile inside the box...**

* * *

**3**

Inside the machine it was completely silent. There was no longer a humming coming from the machine and it was totally dark. Goku and Vegeta stood there in the dark silence for a few moments and then Vegeta lost it.

"Baka! Look what you've done!" he shouted, "Didn't the woman tell you not to touch anything? Now we're trapped in here!"

"Hey, I'm sorry I got us stuck in here", said Goku apologetically, "I'm sure Bulma will let us out in a minute."

"Woman, hurry up and open this door!" shouted Vegeta, but his voice hit dead air and seemed not to penetrate the metal walls. "Woman!" he shouted again, banging on the door with his fist, but it was like pounding on a brick wall and the sound echoed loudly inside the box making Goku cover his ears.

"Ow! Hey stop!" he said, "That hurts my ears!"

It was obvious that they couldn't be heard by anyone on the outside of the machine, so Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall waiting for someone to open the door. After several long minutes Goku spoke.

"Something's not right", he said in a worried tone, "I don't think we're inside the lab anymore."

"Very good, Kakarot", sneered Vegeta, "It took you long enough to figure that out. The question is now, where are we?"

"Oh man, what have I done?" fussed Goku.

After several more very long minutes the machine felt like it had slammed into something, there was a loud Blam! and they were both thrown to the floor. Again there was silence, but the lights on the control panel began to glow in their rainbow colors once again.

"I believe we have arrived", said Vegeta a little to calmly. He searched the panel and found the emergency door switch. There was also one on the gravity pod, so he knew how to find it. 'Thank the gods that woman is predicable' he thought as he punched the button. They both winced at the bright light that came pouring through the door as it opened. In a few moments they were able to focus on what was outside. Vegeta slowly moved towards the door and peeked outside to assess the situation. There was something very familiar about the surroundings to Vegeta and he was sure he'd been in this room before. He stepped out realizing that this was a store room and it looked as if no one had been in it for quite some time. Goku followed and looked around in wonder.

"Where are we?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure yet", said Vegeta cautiously, "However…" Then he spotted it and he was now sure exactly where they were. The crates in the room were marked with the royal trident seal of the House of Vegeta. They were standing in one of the north storerooms of the royal palace.

"This can't be happening!" Vegeta stammered.

"What? Where are we Vegeta?" asked Goku worriedly.

"We are on Planet Vegeta", he said, "but this can't be real. You and I both know that the planet was destroyed by Freeza some 22 years ago." Then it came to him, "Kakarot, I think the question is not where we are at this point, but when we are."

Before Goku could even begin to worry about that, his stomach growled loudly. "Man I'm hungry", he said rubbing his belly, "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"This is not the time to think about your stomach, Kakarot", snapped Vegeta, Then his eyes narrowed as a memory came back to him. He walked over to the far end of the room, knelt down next to a support pillar and moved a couple of small boxes away from the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Goku, still holding his belly.

"When I was a child, I used to hide in this storeroom when I didn't feel like dealing with my school tutors. I always made sure I kept some supplies in the niche in the wall here for just such occasions." He pulled a brick out of the wall and beyond it lay a niche the size of a bread box. Disappointingly, it was empty. Vegeta frowned as he thought. "I started this at the age of three and there was always something here, even after I was taken by Freeza. I distinctly remember leaving several Amma seed cakes in here just before and I don't think anyone could have found them. This can only mean one thing, Kakarot. We are here on Planet Vegeta sometime before I was three years old, but how much before I couldn't tell you. I would have to look around the palace to know that and I don't want to risk being seen. It would be safest to stay with that infernal machine and see if the woman can fetch us back."

"I guess you're right", sighed Goku, "well at least when we get back, lunch will be ready."

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something curt to Goku, when they heard noise in the hallway.

"In here! This way!" came the shouting in the hall and the sound of boots on the stone floor. Vegeta knew there were at least six of them and they were heading this way. "Oh no, now what?" said Goku.

"They're guards", said Vegeta, 'They're apparently coming in here for some kind of supplies."

He hid behind a tall stack of crates and Goku followed suit. The storeroom door opened and two of the guards remained outside, standing on either side of the door. The other four entered and began looking over crates, searching for something. They found and removed three crates from the room. "Hurry up now, the Queen needs these now. The child will soon be here!" Goku and Vegeta both looked at each other. 'Child?' they both thought at the same time. The last guard out of the room spied the transporter and walked around it with curiosity. There was a soft glow coming from the open panel that Bulma had been working in when they had interrupted her in the lab. The guard, looking none too bright, bent over and looked inside, frowning.

"Well, look at this", he said to himself, "They've been holding out." He reached into the open panel and with a pop, extracted a long tube about a foot long and four inches around. The ends were capped with silver mental and the liquid inside the tube glowed a fluorescent green. "Lord Freeza will be pleased." As he stood to go someone in the hall shouted, "Hurry up!" and the guard scurried out of the room closing the door behind him.

Goku looked a bit puzzled, "Those weren't Sayians," he said, "I think those were Freeza's men. Anyone look familiar?"

"No", stated Vegeta flatly, "I've never seen them before and I knew them all. However the thing we have to worry about now isn't them, it's what the last one took."

"Huh?" said Goku.

"That was the power supply to the transporter. It's based on Sayian technology", explained Vegeta, "They must have thought the Sayians were hiding it from Freeza. We have to get that back Kakarot or we will spend the rest of our lives here, which if I'm not mistaken will not be too many more years."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Goku.

"Unless you defeat Freeza now and save the planet", proposed Vegeta.

"No Vegeta, I'm sorry", said Goku putting his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "As much as I really want to save this planet, you know I can't. Who knows what kind of damage that would do to our future."

Vegeta pulled away from him and looked at the far corner of the room where the niche was. "I suppose your right Kakarot", he said somewhat sadly, "Then we must concentrate on getting the power core back. I for one do not want to die so soon,"

* * *

**Things just keep getting worse as the day goes on, don't they. How will they get the power supply back and will they have to confront Freeza to do it? Will Bulma be able to get them back in one piece soon? Just wait and see. I know dumping them on Planet Vegeta was a bit of a lame consept, but hoopefully I'll make their visit entertaining for you. If you have comments or questions, let me know! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bulma is about to make a horrifying discovery about where the guys have gone and it might make getting them back more difficult than she thought. Sorry this chapter is so short. It's more or less a like one of those short scenes in the anime used to break the action. You know the one's I mean. **

* * *

**4**

Bulma stood looking at the bright yellow and black safety tape circle and the empty space where the transporter had stood. Her reverie was broken by Krillen .

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" he said, "Wasn't that thing programmed to stay in the compound?"

"It was", she stammered, "but Goku was messing with the control panel. They could be anywhere on the planet right now." Frowning, she went to the computer and began typing in commands to bring up the database of all the test runs she had made. "This program keeps track of every transport instance", she explained, "I should be able to find the odd coordinates in no time and then we can get them back."

"Here's hoping they didn't decide to go out for walk", said Krillen worriedly.

"Oh no", said Bulma, her face suddenly paler than before, "I hope they didn't appear under the ocean or in a mountain side! I mean I think there should be enough air in there until they get back."

"What, are you kidding me?" said Krillen, panicking.

"I don't think so; I mean I didn't get to test it long enough to see if that would really happen or not. It's just a theory", she babbled as she keep scanning the list, "I also don't know what happens when you transport living things in there. It wasn't meant to. You can't pack animals or people inside a capsule,"

"Huh?" asked Krillen.

"Not enough air", she said.

"Gotcha", he replied, "But everything has gone through alright so far, right?"

"Well there were those watermelons", she said flatly, intent on the list before her.

"Yaaaa! what?"

"Relax, I'm sure they're just fine", she said trying to sound reassuring. She wasn't too worried about Goku. He had been through some pretty weird stuff, but for some strange reason she found herself obsessing over Vegeta. 'Why am I worried about him?' she thought, 'He should be okay too' Still she couldn't shake the feeling that if something happened to him she couldn't stand it. She suddenly stopped scanning. There it was. The odd coordinates. She jotted them down and took the note to another computer that contained mapping grids and typed them in. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Oh my", she said with awe in her voice.

"What? Where are they?" begged Krillen.

"According to the computer", she said slowly, "they're not on the planet. The coordinates are out in space." Krillen's jaw dropped. "There's another problem and it's not just where they are, it's when they are. " She slid the piece of paper over to Krillen. "See the last set of numbers? Those are the time and date of arrival."

"And so?" said Krillen. What he was reading didn't make sense.

"They've gone back to the past", she said, "The date is thirty years in the past!"

"That can't be right", said Krillen rubbing his head, trying to absorb the statement.

"That's not the worst part", she continued, "The coordinates are where the Planet Vegeta used to be. I got that from the database on board Goku's old spacepod and if my memory serves me right from reading the history files, they're about to walk smack into both they're worst nightmare. Freeza!"

* * *

**Again, sorry it's so ahort, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. The guys are now going to have to go power source hunting and run smack into someone they really shouldn't. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, hopefully this makes up for the shortness (it that a word?) of the last chapter. Vegeta puts his brain to work on finding the power source. It's not going to be easy, can he handle the stress?**

* * *

**5**

Goku and Vegeta stood in the dusty storeroom making plans to retrieve the power source to the transporter.

"We've got to get that back", said Vegeta, his mind spinning with ideas on just how to do it, "We have to be very careful how we do this. We may change certain future events if we're not careful."

"Well, you lived here", said Goku, "Do you remember enough to figure out where they may have taken it?"

"I think so", said Vegeta, "We must avoid Freeza at all costs and we must move quickly. I believe they may have taken it to the south wing of the palace. That's were the construction of the spacepods and other technologies took place. However, first things first, we must make this less attractive to anyone else who might enter here."

Vegeta dug around and found an old tarp covering some crates in a corner. He tossed it over the machine to cover it up since it was much too heavy to move. He reached down and grabbed a handful of gritty dust from the floor and tossed up in the air so that it settled on the top of the tarp so as to make it look as if the thing had been there for some time. He didn't worry about the footprints in the dust. There had been four soldiers walking around in there earlier, so another two sets of boot prints wouldn't matter. When he was satisfied, he motioned Goku towards the door.

"The hallway beyond this door is wide open, so we can be seen by anyone who comes by", he began, "We must move quickly down the hall to the left and there is another doorway near the end of the hall. Then we can do something about being a little less conspicuous."

Vegeta opened the door a crack and looked around the hall. Not seeing anyone he slipped out the door with Goku on his heels and quickly made it down to the doorway. They made their way through the maze of hallways with Vegeta scouting ahead the whole way. They finally reached a dead end hall with large double doors at the end. Vegeta hesitated and scanned for power signatures in the room. Having found none, he pushed open the doors and they both entered the room. Goku couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wow, check this out", he said with amazement, "Look at all this battle armor!"

The room was filled with old style Sayian battle armor, boots, gloves, scouters and other weapons Goku had never seen before. Vegeta began ruffling through the racks of clothing. He pulled out some undergarments and chest armor and threw them at Goku.

"Here, put these on", he said, "We'll blend in better and should be able to move about without too many questions." He grabbed one for himself as well and in a few moments they were dressed. He walked over to a table and picked up a scouter and tested it. "Here put this on as well", he said handing it to Goku. "We don't really need them because we can sense power levels, but it will help cover part of our faces as well as helping us blend in."

"How do I get it to stay on my head?" asked Goku.

"Simply press it to your head and it will do the rest." Now that they were dressed properly, they could move about with ease. "All right Kakarot, pay attention", Vegeta said, "We are in the north wing and we must get to the south. This means going trough the center of the palace. The family's living quarters and the audience chambers are there. It's the safest place to be in the event of an invasion. If anyone speaks to you, let me do the talking. I'm more aware of what needs to be said than you are."

"Let's do it!" said Goku sounding determined.

They headed out the double doors and down the hallway. After a few moments they came to a flight of stairs. Voices could be heard and the sounds of people moving about the palace. This was going to be the tough part. Now they were going to pass through the main part of the palace and they had to look as if they belonged there.

Vegeta hoped that Kakarot wouldn't screw this up. It should be a simple matter just to pass through unnoticed; however he was sure that Kakarot would find some way to get noticed. It didn't take as long as Vegeta thought it would. As they were halfway down the hall leading the family living quarters and even though Vegeta thought this was the safest short cut to take, the inevitable happened. They had come to the doorway that lead down another flight of stairs that lead to the dining hall where the common Saiyan soldiers gathered to eat, drink and socialize, when the door flew open and a rather large Saiyan in lower class issue armor appeared and stepped out into the hallway directly into Goku's path. As neither one was watching where they were going, they both slammed into each other with a goodly amount of force. The Saiyan brought his elbow up in an instant protective reaction and caught Goku directly under the chin, sending him flying backward onto his backside.

Stunned, Goku looked up at the big Saiyan. There was something vaguely familiar about him. Goku frowned as he stared at him and then a look of surprise came over his face. It was like looking in a mirror. Goku wasn't a hundred percent sure, but something told him he was staring into the face of his own father. As he raised his hand and was about to say something, Vegeta broke in to try and salvage the situation before things got to out of hand.

"You need to watch where you're going!" snapped Vegeta, right in the Saiyan's face.

"And you need to keep your trap shut!" he snapped back. Vegeta bristled. No one spoke the Prince of All Saiyans in that manner. Before it could go any farther, Goku had stood up and interrupted them.

"I'm sorry", he said, "It was all my fault. You aren't hurt are you?"

The big Saiyan looked a Goku oddly. The polite apology threw him off guard. "Err, why no. I…" he stuttered. As he stared at the younger Saiyan, there was something hauntingly familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what. After a moment he asked, "Are you new here? I don't recall seeing you before, but somehow it seems like I have."

Goku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Err..umm.. no! Never been here before! He he he, I'm new! Yep new…he he", he stammered.

"Kakarot! Stop blubbering!" snapped Vegeta. He had let his irritation at Goku's nonsense get the best of him; however as soon as he blurted it out, he realized his mistake at revealing Goku's name to the stranger. 'That was a stupid error!' he thought, 'one that could cost us dearly.' Vegeta made up something quickly to distract him and help get them out of there.

"We've just been assigned here from the Eastern Province to fill in posts for those who are now serving the great Lord Freeza.", he announced. The bile rose up into Vegeta's throat as he spoke Freeza's name. He swallowed and went on, "It is urgent that we must find our way to the south wing!" At least that part was true. The big Saiyan looked down at him through narrowed eyes. He looked far too much like Kakarot and looked far too suspicious for Vegeta's tastes. He raised his right hand and Vegeta tensed, he was beginning to sweat. The Saiyan pointed down the hall.

"The end of the hall", he said quietly, "Take a left and when you come to the large, arched doorway, that's the main corridor though the center of the palace. At the end is the south wing."

As he swung his arm around, Vegeta flinched, but he extended his hand towards Goku. "Names Bardock!" he said, smiling at Goku, "I'm the leader of A group. If you need anything just look me up."

Goku took his hand and shook it firmly. He was totally overwhelmed and all he could manage to say was, "Yes sir!" Bardock walked off down the hall and Goku just stood there watching him go. 'Kakarot', thought Bardock, 'I like that name!'

Vegeta, on the other hand, was grateful that he hadn't thought of anything foolish to say at the moment. "Kakarot, we need to hurry." said Vegeta, breaking his reverie

"Huh? Oh yeah", said Goku sounding dazed, "Wow, that was my dad." He thought for a moment. "I think I understand Gohan a little better now." He turned and wandered down the hall leaving Vegeta behind. "Idiot!" growled Vegeta under his breath and followed him down the hall.

"That was far too close a call for my tastes", said Vegeta, "We must be more careful about making any contact with these people. We cannot afford to end up in Freeza's hands."

"Your right Vegeta," said Goku seriously, "If we mess up anything; our friends, our world, even we could cease to exist." He started grinning foolishly, "I'm kinda glad that happened though. I got to meet my father. You knew your father Vegeta, I didn't." He frowned, "You know I really didn't think too much about it and it really didn't matter too much to me before…until now."

As they came to the large archway, the sound of many voices could be heard and there were dozens of people running around in a big hurry. It looked as if some big, important event was taking place in the family living quarters. "Now what", sighed Vegeta.

* * *

**Did that chance meeting influence the future or not? Will they be able to stay out of harms way long enough to get home again. And what about Bulma? Will she hold up under the stress as well? **

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. I eeally appreceate the feedback. I hope i made KidGoku13 happy with this chapter as well. More soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Then things got weird... Vegeta is about to do exactly what he didn't want to do, get involved with the locals. This isn't going to be one of those stellar moments for him.**

* * *

**6**

"Eww…I can't believe Goku ", sputtered Bulma, "What a mess this is!"

She was finishing up confirming all the steps in the retrieval program and talking to herself, completely forgetting that Krillen was even there. "I swear if he survives this and comes back in one piece, I'll kill him!"

Krillen stared at her oddly. 'I guess she is pretty tired', he thought, 'She's beginning to sound a little goofy.'

"Alright", she finally announced, "the transporter is on a ten second countdown and it should be on its way back in a couple of seconds."

The countdown finished and a mass of data began to scroll up the screen. It looked promising until the last line scrolled up. The line read "No Retrieval". Bulma's jaw dropped. "Oh, no way!" she exclaimed.

"What just happened?" asked Krillen, confused.

"I'm not sure", she said. The program didn't or couldn't send the machine back." She read through the data that had scrolled up carefully. "What!" she shouted, "It says it can't locate the power source. That means it's either dead, damaged or not in the machine. I don't see how that's possible. I'll have to work this out and set the program back up again to get the machine and hope that it's a glitch in the program somewhere. "

"I hope so too for their sakes", said Krillen .

Bulma began testing to see if the computer or the program had any bugs in preparation for the next retrieval run.

* * *

Vegeta and Goku peered around the corner of the archway. The scene that met their eyes was controlled chaos. A dozen or so Saiyans, male and female were scurrying back and forth up and down the hallway. Some carried towels, blankets and bottles of different colored liquids; others were hurriedly running off the fetch seemingly forgotten items. A room off the King's bedchambers seemed to be the focus of all the excitement. Vegeta noted that some yards away the soldiers that were in the store room were milling about and were slowly working their way towards the room. Just as they pushed past a girl who was leaving the room in a great hurry, an older Saiyan woman dressed in a long beige dress with a full length white apron popped out of the doorway and blocked their path.

"Oh no, you don't!" she snapped, putting her hands up and attempting to push them back, "You don't belong here. Now get out before I have you forcibly removed!"

"Listen, you hag!" growled one of the soldiers. He was somewhat short and fat with orangish skin and thick lips. His beady yellow eyes practically glowed with vile hatred for the woman. "Lord Freeza has great interest in what happens here today! If you don't let us in that room, you will regret your actions later!"

The woman didn't budge and the orange monster was becoming irritated. He reached forward to grab the older woman around her neck with the intention of snapping her neck for her insolence. As his hand brushed the skin of her neck, his eyes grew wide with shock and his cheeks paled. He promptly crumbled to the ground.

"The woman told you to leave. I suggest you do so now!" said Vegeta coldly. In a half second he had cleared the distance across the hallway and had sunk his elbow deeply into the gut of the orange one, knocking the air out of his lungs. Vegeta was now facing the woman, whose stern expression was fixed upon her face. She looked into Vegeta's eyes and hers narrowed a bit as she tried to place the younger Sayian before her. Vegeta turned around to face the other soldiers and cast a death glare in their direction. They backed up, turned and scattered away. "Lord Freeza will hear about this!" threatened one of them as they left. Vegeta turned to leave and Goku stepped out to join him when the woman stopped them.

"Wait right there!" she commanded, "Whatever your doing is now unimportant. I command you in the name of King Vegeta to come now into his service."

They stopped and Vegeta tensed. He knew what this meant. He now had to do what was asked of him, without question, as this woman had now bound them into the King's service in his stead. This was an interruption they could ill afford, but Vegeta knew that to argue would only serve to expose them as trespassers. He hoped it would be something quick to limit their exposure and get them to the south wing.

"I need you to keep those who don't belong here today away from the Queen's chambers", she said sternly, "Stand on either side of that doorway and let no one enter who does not belong. The queen needs her privacy today."

Having little choice, they followed the woman down the hall and took their places on either side of the doorway. At that moment a woman's voice wailed in pain from inside the room. This unnerved Goku and he winced. Vegeta didn't move.

"What is going on in there?" said Goku worriedly, "She sounds like she needs help."

"Stay put, Kakarot", said Vegeta calmly.

A very young Saiyan girl who looked to be in her early twenties stopped in front of Goku on the way in the door. "Don't worry", she said brightly, "This is a wonderful day, don't you think?" Goku looked puzzled. How could that sound mean something wonderful? "The queen has been trying for so long to give the King an heir, but now it's finally happening! I just can't wait, can you?" She floated into the room, all smiles and giggles. Goku began to put together the unfolding events.

"Wait a second", he said loudly, "Wasn't the King your father? Then that means that's you moth…"

"Will you keep your voice down Kakarot!" demanded Vegeta.

Goku lowered his voice to a near whisper, "That's your mother in there and she's…" He turned and looked into the room. A look of shock came over his face.

"Kakarot, please avert your eyes!" snapped Vegeta. "It's none of your business what's going on in there!"

The woman wailed again. Everyone stopped in their tracks and rushed into the room. "It's time!" announced the older Saiyan woman from inside the room.

"Vegeta, that's your mother in there", said Goku, "Don't you want to see her?"

Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed, staring at the opposite wall. His face was stone. "Why would I. I don't remember her. What would be the point" He said flatly.

"Vegeta", said Goku sadly.

The woman wailed again. "One more push and it will be over, your Majesty," said the woman, "Now push!"

One more wail came from the room and then dead silence. After a few moments, the cry of a tiny baby was heard and everyone in the room cheered. Repeated yells of "The King has a son!" were heard and people began filing out of the room with looks of great joy on their faces. They were headed to the main audience chamber to inform the King of the blessed event. Unable to help himself, Goku took a step into the room.

"Wow, you were a pretty cute baby!" said Goku laughing and scratching the back of his head. "Check you out!"

Vegeta swung around and grabbed Goku by the arm to pull him out of the room. "Kakarot, what do you think you're…" He stopped as his eyes took in the scene in the room. The Queen lay in the bed and the woman along with the young girl and another were milling about, making the Queen comfortable after her ordeal. In her arms the mother held a tiny baby lying on a blanket of dark blue. He was naked and wet; a handful of dark, wet hair stuck up from the top of his tiny head. The baby had balled up his tiny fists and was crying at the top of his lungs. His mother looked down at him and whispered quietly, "It's alright my sweet, little boy. Mother is here." She wrapped the blanket around him and held him close to her chest. Even though she was covered in sweat and her long, dark hair was mess; she was absolutely beautiful. She didn't look like a muscular female Saiyan warrior at all, but more like a delicate wisp of pale fog on a cool summer morning. It was obvious why King Vegeta loved her. She was the Helen of this Spartan world.

The infant had stopped crying and was looking up at his mother's face, trying to focus with little success. When she reached out to stroke the baby's face, he grabbed her finger tightly. "Oh, look how strong you are already!" she cooed, "Your going to be a very strong fighter some day my little Vegeta. You are going to be the very best!"

Vegeta's grip had tightened on Goku's arm while he watched himself grip his mother's finger. "Ow, hey! Not so tight!" griped Goku, shaking his arm free. Vegeta's arm just dangled at his side, but he couldn't break his stare. His eyes had suddenly become empty.

The young girl had taken the baby and the older woman leaned over the queen to wipe her face. "You must rest now, it will soon be time to give the child his first feeding and you'll need to have your energy for that." The woman stopped and stared. The queen's face had gone very pale and her breathing had become extremely labored. It was obvious something was wrong. "Take care of my little one", was all the mother could say and the older woman began calling for help.

"Let's go Kakarot" said Vegeta quietly.

"But…" began Goku.

"Now", Vegeta pulled him out of the room and they headed up the hallway. "We have wasted enough time. We need that power supply and to get out of here as soon as possible." Vegeta marched quickly with Goku behind him. His empty eyes stared straight ahead to his goal, covering the pain behind them. "I told you it was pointless", he muttered.

* * *

**Sadly, this wasn't the happy moment it should have been for Vegeta. He knew better, but his pride and need to protect his people got in the way of good sense. Goku's nosiness didn't help much either. Unfortunately, it's going to get worse before it gets better. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is one of those short chapters I told you all about earlier. Poor Bulma, she has run up against something the all her technical know how can't fix. She's about to have major meltdown.  
**

* * *

**7**

"I don't get it", said Bulma, sulking, "I went through everything and there just aren't any glitches in the program. They should be back by now."

"Wow, this is bad", said Krillen sounding worried. Then he brightened up a bit. "Maybe we should try it again. It might just be because they're so far back in time, ya think?"

"That could be true", Bulma said thinking hard, "I'll try it again and I'll try adjusting a few things that might make a difference for distance and time. After all when it's sent from one place to another, it's only moving forward in time by a few moments. It's not meant to go backwards."

While she was tinkering with the settings, Yamcha wandered in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, "Your mom said you were coming back for lunch and that was an hour ago."

"We got a big problem here, buddy", said Krillen seriously, "Goku was messing with Bulma's new toy and managed to send himself and Vegeta back in time 30 years. The best part is they're on Planet Vegeta right under Freeza's nose!"

"What! Are you kidding me?" said Yamcha in surprise, "You can get them back, right?"

"That's what I'm trying to do now", snapped Bulma. Her patience was wearing thin as the day got longer and things just weren't working right. "Okay, let's go again" She ran the retrieval program again. After a few minutes, she received the same results as before, "No Retrieval".

"Aggg, no way!" she shouted, "It still says the power source can't be found! Now what am I going to do?" She got up and started pacing back and forth across the lab.

"Calm down Bulma", said Krillen, trying to sooth her, "We just have to keep trying."

"Yeah, it'll be okay", said Yamcha trying to sound cheerful, "You'll get Goku back, I'm sure of it." As far as he was concerned, Vegeta would be no big loss, but Goku was his friend and he wanted him back.

Bulma's exhaustion was catching up to her and she started to cry, "Oh, Goku! Why did you have to go and get yourself into this mess", she sputtered sounding cranky through the tears and then something came to her. "Oh, Vegeta, I'm so sorry. After all you've been through and now you've been sent back to the hell you just escaped from!" She began crying harder.

Krillen gave her an odd look considering she seemed more upset about Vegeta than Goku. He looked over at Yamcha who didn't seem very pleased at her concern for Vegeta at all. He blew it off quickly and thought he'd best sort that out later. He took Bulma's arm and helped her sit down.

"Hey, I know you're tired, but you have to calm down and focus", he said calmly, "You have to focus on getting them back, okay? Why don't you sit here and rest for a little while and Yamcha can get you a cup of tea to calm you down." He nodded at Yamcha and he headed for the kitchen. "After this is over we can all go spend a few days at Master Roshi's place. You can use a few days off."

Bulma nodded and sniffled. Yamcha appeared with the tea and she sipped it. It seemed to help a lot as well as Krillen's words. After a few minutes she began to feel better and she started scribbling some notes and think more clearly about what could have changed in the backward time travel that could possibly keep them from coming back. Now that her mind was working again, she was sure she could get them back in no time. Little did she know that the power supply was actually missing and what the guys were going through to get it back.

* * *

**Things are really starting to get hectic for everyone. As you'll find out in the next chapter, the guys aren't having the best time either. **

**Woohoo! I'm proud to announce that my story is now part of Bardock's community. Thanks so much KidGoku13 and thanks to all of you who left reviews.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well can it get any worse? You bet 'cha! The last thing either of the guys wanted to have happen has. **

* * *

**8**

Goku and Vegeta had finally made it to the south wing. At the end of the hall they could see the large bay that housed the technology lab. They stepped into a short side hall that lead to another large storage room and thankfully the hall was dark enough for them to hide in and not be seen by anyone passing by to or from the lab. Vegeta peered around the corner sizing up the room and its inhabitants.

Through the double wide doorway and on the right side of the room sat a row of at least a dozen spacepods in various stages of repair. On the left were several work benches scattered with parts and other bits of electronics. One table seemed to be exclusively for the manufacture of scouters. There were at least a dozen techs in the room, some Saiyan, some not. Vegeta was sure the power supply had to be in that room, but he didn't see it. One of the techs moved around the back of the center table and picked up two electrodes. He clamped it to either end of a tube clamped in a vise on that table. Goku leaned around Vegeta's shoulder and took a look inside the room as well.

"Look, there it is", said Goku pointing, his finger directly under Vegeta's nose, "On the table in the center."

As they watched, the fluid in the tube was glowing a ghostly light green as the tech applied a strange looking tool to one end of the tube. He nodded and wrote down the results on a tablet.

"This should be easy", said Goku, "We're much faster now than they are and we should be able to get in that room, grab the cell and be out of there before any of them realizes what happened."

As Goku finished his sentence, Vegeta's eyes widened and he grew very pale. "Huh?" said Goku, "What's wrong?"

Vegeta grabbed him by the shoulder pad of his armor and pulled him back into the darkness of the hallway. Goku stiffened and a sweat drop ran down the side of his face. Footsteps could now be heard coming down the hall towards the lab. As they watched quietly in the shadows, four figures could be seen passing by. The first two were Dodoria and the round faced orange alien in battle armor from the earlier confrontation in the family living quarters. They were followed by Zarbon who was escorting none other than Freeza. Both Goku and Vegeta knew that if Freeza got his hands on that power cell, they were doomed to live out they're lives on a planet that would cease to exist in just a few short years.

"Its official now", Goku sighed as they both slid quietly down the wall to get a better look at what was going on in the lab. "I don't think this day could get any worse!"

"Well excuse me princess, but you were the one who said this was going to be easy!" snapped Vegeta, "besides, if it hadn't been for you meddling with things you know nothing about, we wouldn't be having the worst day of our lives!" As Vegeta peered around the corner at the lab, Goku stuck his tongue out at the back of his head.

"I saw that", muttered Vegeta still looking around the corner. This effectively weirded out Goku for a few moments. While Goku tried to figure out how he knew he had done that, Vegeta watched Freeza inspect the work going on in the lab. They're only hope at this point is that Freeza would overlook the cell or would dismiss it as useless to him. Vegeta remembered that he wasn't very clever about things like that unless the benefit to him was immediately obvious like it was with the Dragonballs. He also knew that Zarbon and Dodoria were technological idiots as well. Anything too complicated and their brains locked up, however he couldn't vouch for the fourth unknown guard. Vegeta didn't know him and supposed he would be killed by Freeza in the near future for some slight real or imagined. All they could do for now was wait for an opportunity.

Freeza had just finished inspecting the scouters and ordered the two Saiyans working on them to finish at least three dozen more by weeks end.

"I have three patrols going out on very special assignments and I want them to be properly prepared", declared Freeza, "Neh? What's that?"

He was on his way to another table when he spotted the glowing green tube. A tall, blue, bird-faced soldier in a white lab coat looked up as Freeza approached. "It appears to be some sort of power source, my Lord", he said, "Pappel found it in one the store rooms and brought it here to be examined."

"And just when were you going to tell me about the find of yours" snapped Freeza at the orange faced guard, "or were you going to keep this all to yourself?"

"Err, no Lord Freeza", Pappel stammered, "I was going to tell you as soon as we were sure what it was. The Saiyans had it hidden and I wanted to make sure it wasn't meant to be used against you."

"I see", said Freeza calmly, then after a short pause, a temper tantrum erupted. "They were holding out on me?! Their savior Lord Freeza?! Those rotten, filthy monkeys! Someone will pay for this!" He poked a finger into the bird-faced soldier's face, "You, find out exactly what that does. It belongs to me now. All things on this miserable planet belong… to… ME!" The soldier, with a frightened look in his eyes, nodded. The Saiyans in the room had all faded back into the shadows to prevent themselves from becoming a target if Freeza decided to push his point. Just as quickly as it started, the tantrum was over. "Now, let me see the upgrades to the spacpods", he said calmly again as if the fit had never happened. He wandered over to the first pod with his entourage in tow.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta had been watching his tirade and hoping they still had enough time to retrieve their prize before Freeza destroyed it or made off with it.

"Now what?" sighed Vegeta, "He's seen it and now with that crowd in there, we'll never get a chance to get it back."

Goku studied the room for a few moments. His faced brightened as a light bulb went off in his head. "I think I've got an idea", he said cheerily, "Hang on Vegeta, I'll be right back."

"Kakarot, wait. Don't…" he began, but that's all he managed to get out before Goku disappeared. "Dammit, Kakarot!" he swore under his breath.

Goku had used his instant transmission and popped onto view right behind the blue, beak-faced soldier. The soldier turned around and saw Goku right behind him. "Gaahh!" he yelled as he jumped in fright. Goku grinned at him rather menacingly with both fists clenched at his sides. His intent was to frighten the soldier just enough to make him freeze in his tracks for a few moments and not try to get Freeza's attention. The maneuver worked and the soldier turned a light shade of robin's egg blue as his face paled and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Thanks", said Goku flatly, grabbing the power source, "I've been looking for this." With two fingers pressed to his forehead, Goku disappeared. After a few seconds, the soldier came to his senses. The power source was gone and he now had two choices. Tell Lord Freeza it was gone and suffer or not say anything and let him find out later on his own and suffer. Neither choice was appealing to him, but he chose the former, just to get it over with quicker.

"My Lord!" he shouted, "It's gone! The object is gone!"

Freeza swung around with an inquisitive look on his face. "What do you mean, gone?" he asked.

"It…it was a Saiyan, my Lord," the soldier stuttered, "He just appeared out of nowhere and took the object. Then he just disappeared into thin air! I had no time to stop him! I'm sorry my Lord, I'm sorry!"

"Oh yes", said Freeza coldly, "you are." With a stern look on his face, he pointed his index finger at the soldier and promptly blasted a sizable hole right through the center of his chest. He slammed against the wall be hind him and slid down to the floor leaving a bright, green smear of blood all the way down the wall as he fell. Then Freeza turned to Pappel and stared at him coldly. "You've failed me as well." he said flatly and blew his fat, orange head right off his shoulders. "Clean this mess up!" Freeza commanded as he stalked out of the room.

* * *

**Caught or not? Freeza is pissed now that his nice, new toy has been taken. Stay tuned to see what happens and as always please leave reviews. Thanks to all of you that have done so, so far. I like to know your enjoying the story, but please don't be afraid to point out any priblems or issues you have as well. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Looks like things are starting to heat up for the guys. **

* * *

**9**

Goku appeared in the hallway beside Vegeta in an instant. Vegeta nearly jumped out of his boots.

"Kakarot, have you lost your mind?" sputtered Vegeta, "If you had been spotted, we could have…" He was interrupted by a loud blast and the sound of a body smashing into a wall coming from inside the lab.

"Shit!" swore Vegeta and Goku looked a bit freaked out.

"Oops, gotta go!" said Goku as he placed his hand on Vegetas's shoulder. They winked out of site in time to be spared the sound of the blast that took off Pappel's head. When they reappeared, they were in the armory. Goku leaned over and put his hands on his knees." Whew, that was a close one", he said, "I knew I could get away with getting this thing without getting caught, but that blast scared me to death!"

"Well what did you think would happen?" snipped Vegeta, "That Freeza would just let you waltz in there and leave without there being any consequences? Now they will be hunting for you all over the castle. What were you thinking bringing us here! This place could have been crawling with soldiers when we arrived! Sometimes I wonder what kind of idiot you really are!"

"Aww, I wasn't worried Vegeta", said Goku confidently, "I didn't sense anyone here when I thought about a place to go. Besides, we need to get our clothes before we leave. After all we wouldn't want to leave any clues behind we were here do we?"

Vegeta sighed and relaxed for a moment, "I guess your right Kakarot. Now let's get our things and get back to that infernal machine so we can get off this planet. Whoever the earthling was who said you can't go home again was right."

They gathered their things and Vegeta slowly opened the door to peer into the hallway. He didn't see anyone as yet, but he knew if they were being searched for, someone would be combing these hallways in short order. Not seeing or hearing anyone around, he slipped out the door and down the hall with Goku right be hind him. They managed to make it all the way down the hall to the doorway of the storage room without running into anyone. Vegeta grabbed the doorknob and turned, but the door was locked tight.

"Dammit!" swore Vegeta in frustration. If it wasn't Kakarot's nonsense it was some other obstacle keeping him from his goal! Goku's Saiyan ears perked up and Vegeta's followed suit. The sound of a pack of soldiers could be heard in the area of the armory they just left and the sound told them they were getting closer. Vegeta was thinking quickly about someplace to hide. "Now what do we do?" he pondered out loud.

"No problem!" chirped Goku as he grabbed Vegeta's shoulder once again. In a flash they disappeared and then reappeared inside the storeroom.

Vegeta was incensed. "And why prey tell didn't you do that before when we were in the armory?"

"Well you seemed to want to lead the way down the hallway, so I followed you", said Goku pouting; "Besides you already yelled at me for doing it before."

Vegeta ran the palm of his hand down his face in frustration. "Kakarot, just give me the power supply and get out of my way."

He lifted the tarp and crawled into the hole where the supply would go. He felt around until he found the space it belonged and snapped it into place. It glowed a happy shade of green. He crawled out, lifted the tarp further and hit the button to open the door.

"Get in Kakarot", he commanded, "Since I have no way of knowing how the controls work, the best we can do now is hope the woman tries to fetch us back."

They stood there in the darkness waiting and hoped the soldiers would ignore this room or if they didn't they would at least ignore what was under this tarp.

**Sorry about the cliffhangers, but I think they're kinda fun. ;) Before someone biatches about it, yes I know IT only works when he thinks about a person not a place. I'm just using a bit of creative license in the story. Hope that doesn't irratate too many readers. Thanks for the reviews guys. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go again. Will it work this time?  
**

* * *

**10**

Bulma sat behind console with her head down resting on her arm. She was exhausted from the long day and the ordeal of trying to get Goku and Vegeta back from the past.

"Oh, what am I going to do", she sighed.

"Don't worry Bulma", offered Krillen, "I'm sure they're alright."

"Yeah, they can take care of themselves", said Yamcha, "You'll get them back before you know it."

Bulma just sighed again. Suddenly the console began beeping and her head shot up like a bullet. Data was scrolling up the screen like movie credits. When it stopped the last line read "Power Source Found".

"Woo Hoo!!" she yelled and spun around in her chair, "The power is back! Alright, now I can run this program again and I'm sure I'll get them back this time!"

"Fire it up Bulma!" cheered Krillin.

She carefully ran through the set up routine and ran the program. The data scrolled up the screen for a moment or two and everyone waited for the last line to appear. It read "Machine Retrieval In Progress". They all jumped up and down, dancing around the lab like fools. Then Bulma had a terrible thought.

"Oh no, what if they're not inside?" she said worriedly, "It will take a three of four minutes for the machine to get here if it takes as long as it did to get there. The wait is going to kill me."

They all stood there staring at the yellow safety tape circle waiting for the return. The lab was deathly quiet as they all held their breath. Then as they all thought they would pass out from not breathing, the machine popped into view inside the circle. After a few tense moments the door opened and Goku stepped out still dressed in battle armor.

"Hey Guys", he chirped, "Man I'm glad to be back!"

"Ha Ha, Nice get-up ya got there, Goku", laughed Krillin, "Bet there's a good story behind that."

"Oh Goku, I'm so glad your safe", said Bulma as she rushed over and hugged him around the waist. Then she backed up at him and put her hands on her hips and yelled, "If you ever touch anything in my lab again, I'll kill you!!"

"All right Bulma", said Goku apologizing quickly, "I promise to never touch anything in here again."

Suddenly Bulma noticed something was missing. "Where's Vegeta?" she asked sounding worried.

Vegeta stepped out of the doorway in full armor with a frown and his face. Yamcha caught sight of him and he had a horrible flashback to the day he first arrived on Earth. Yamcha bristled and tensed up. Vegeta just glared at him. Once he was satisfied that he had irritated him long enough he said, "Don't worry. As much as I would like to dance, you're no longer worth my time." He crossed his arms and frowned at him. Bulma ran up to Vegeta with her hands pressed to her chest.

"I'm so glad you're alright", she gushed, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

Vegeta stared at her for a few moments and then relaxed. He reached up and removed the scouter from his ear and handed it to her. "You may find this useful", he said calmly.

Bulma took it in her hands and looked up at him, "Thank you", she said with mild awe in her voice. He was being civil to her and it felt somewhat strange.

Goku's stomach growled loudly. "Whoa, I'm sorry. I guess I'm starved! I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Well it is dinner time", said Bulma, "Why don't you guys go change and then we'll all have dinner in the kitchen." This sounded like a good idea to everyone; they headed out of the lab and towards the kitchen.

"Hey Goku, What happen while you were gone?" asked Krillin.

"Well as soon as I get some food in me, I'll tell ya all about it." said Goku rubbing his stomach.

* * *

**Safely back again. What a story Goku will have to tell. Don't go away though, there's still one more chapter to go. Just what will that dinner conversation bring? Stay tuned for the final chapter of Time and Again! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly this story has come to an end. However there is one order of business that still needs to be taken care of. **

* * *

**11**

Everyone sat around the table that was heaped with empty plates and dishes, chatting as Goku finished his story. Vegeta was thankful he had left out the last part about his birth. It didn't really matter that much to him because he didn't remember his mother and he'd rather not have everyone getting all sentimental about it. Bulma and her mother cleared away the dishes and set about serving coffee.

"I've got dessert", announced Bulma, "It's something special I think you'll all like."

"Oh wow! I love dessert", chirped Goku.

Bulma disappeared into the pantry for a few moments and when she returned she was carrying a large cake topped with burning candles. It was iced in royal blue and the Saiyan Trident was piped in the center in gold. She sat it down on the table in front of Vegeta.

"Why has this confection been set on fire?" asked Vegeta, puzzled. Earthlings were so bizarre.

"It's a birthday cake silly", said Bulma, "Happy birthday Vegeta!"

"Something else you found out by reading the ships records?" asked Krillin.

"Yep! Now make a wish and blow out the candles so it can come true Vegeta", she explained.

"You can only achieve things through hard work. Wishing for something is foolish", said Vegeta , "and I fail to see how extinguishing these flames will make it so."

Everyone chided Vegeta with "Aww come on!" and "Just do it, blow them out!"

"Oh very well", snapped Vegeta, "If it will get you all to leave me alone!"

He sat quietly, staring at the flames for a moment and then took in a lung full of air. He blew out the candles in one blow; however he blew a little too hard. There sat Goku with his face covered in blue icing and smoking candles. Everyone was speechless. Goku reached up and wiped some icing off of his face with his finger and stuck it in his mouth. "Mmmm, that's good!" he said with a smile. Everyone burst out laughing. Even Vegeta smiled at how silly he looked.

Bulma leaned over and put her arms around Vegeta's neck and said, "Happy birthday, big guy!"

Yamcha stopped laughing and glared at Vegeta. He wasn't happy with Bulma showing him so much attention. Vegeta noticed his irritation and thought, 'Perhaps there's something to this birthday wishing after all.'

Bulma gave him a little peck on the cheek before letting him go and started cutting the cake. Vegeta looked around the table and realized for the first time in many years, he didn't feel totally alone.

* * *

**Well, it looks like due to this little adventure, Vegeta has taken a big step in finally accepting his new life here on Earth. **

**I just want to say thanks to all of you that have stopped by to read my story and thanks to the reviewers that left comments. I really do appreciate it. Soon I will be posting another story that I wrote some time ago. It will be of a totally different theme than I usually write, but I think you will enjoy it. Also take a peek at my profile. I have some good stuff in there and I add new stuff all the time. So until next time, TTFN!!**


End file.
